


Maybe {Logicality}

by Moongazer521



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer521/pseuds/Moongazer521
Summary: Sequel to No {Prinxiety}Soulmate Week is over. Depression was released. Patton disappeared. What will the rest do now?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders/Pranks Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Month one (Logans POV)

**T.W.: mention of self harm and implied eating** **disorder**

I sat in the commons, trying to wrap my mind around what happened. Patton was gone. Depression is slowly taking over the Mindscape.

Deceite is still here, but he won't talk. I tried to get him to eat. He refused. Said he wasn't hungry.

It's much too quiet. There's no smell of fresh cookies. Everything seemed dull.

"Logan?"

I look up. Missy's standing in the doorway.

"Can... can I talk to you?

"Of course, Missy," I said.

He made his way over and sat down next to me. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his flannel.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked the boy.

"What's going to happen now?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know."

Missy looked down. He pulled at a loose string on his flannel. Too quiet.

"I think Pranks is cutting again," he said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Why is that?"

Missy sighed, "he locked himself in the bathroom. I heard him crying. Then he came out wearing his hoodie again." He crossed his arms, hunching over, "I tried talking to him but he didn't want to talk."

"Do you want me to try?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and nodded, "please?"

I whispered an "okay" and stood up, heading for the kids' room. The door was open and I could see Pranks laying on his bed facing the wall. I knocked on the door frame.

"Go away."

"Pranks,"

He stayed quiet. Everything is too quiet. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pranks," I said quietly, "did you hurt yourself?"

He shrugged. I sighed. I rubbed his shoulder.

"Missy's worried about you." I told him, "I am too,"

Quiet.

"Please talk to us, Pranks,"

Quiet.

I sighed, starting to stand. But he grabbed my hand.

"Please stay."

I smiled lightly. Pranks rolled over, reaching up for a hug like a small child. I hugged him back. He curled into me, crying. I just held him, letting his tears soak into my shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Logan," Pranks sniffed.

"Shh, Pranks, you don't have to be sorry," I said, "but, please, next time you feel like hurting yourself tell me, or Missy, or Roman and Virgil."

He nodded, "okay,"

"May I look at your wrists?"

He nodded again, rolling up his sleeves. Angry red marks covered his forearms, some scabbed over, but most were new. I gently ran my fingers over the cuts.

"Oh Pranks," I hugged him.

"I-I should talk to Missy," Pranks said.

We stood up, walking out to the commons. Missy sat on the couch, looking down at the ground. Pranks went up and sat down next to him, pulling him to his chest with one arm. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they ended up crying themselves to sleep, Missy on top of Pranks. I threw a blanket over them and left to check on Roman and Virgil.

I knocked on the door of the creative traits room. Roman insisted that he stayed by Virgil's side, but he couldn't stay in Virgil's room for long due to the nature of the room. Solution: force Virgil to stay in Roman's room.

The door opened to a tired, disheveled Roman.

"How's Virgil?" I asked.

Roman sighed, "he's asleep,"

"May I come in?"

He nodded and stepped out of the way. Virgil was laying on the bed, red sheets pulled up to his stomach, his chest rising and falling softly. He was wearing Roman's Jack Skellington tee-shirt. His hoodie was carefully folded on the end of the bed.

Roman sat down on a chair pulled up to the bed. He grabbed his injured soulmates hand, bringing it up and kissing it. I summoned my own chair and sat down.

"Ro..." Virgil mumbled tiredly.

"I'm here Virgy," Roman said, holding his hand tighter.

"I wanna watcha movie," Virgil said, smirking.

Roman smiled and shook his head, placing a kiss on the others forhead, "What movie?"

Virgil glanced at me before responding, "Big Hero Six."

Roman nodded, then turned to me, "would you like to watch with us?"

"No, I couldn't, I wouldn't want to intrude,"

"Logan, I can tell you need a break," Virgil insisted, "watch with us."

I smiled, "okay."

So Roman picked the movie off a shelf and played it. He layed down next to Virgil, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. I remained in my chair, though I didn't enjoy the movie as much as I usually do. Honey Lemon was so much like Patton.

I vaguely rubbed the spot where my tattoo would be. I wondered about Patton. It's much worse than last time. The depression has gotten stronger. But so has Patton. I don't know what to do. Everything is different this time.

I need Patton back.

I need to talk to him.

I need to make sure he's okay.

I-

I want to kiss him again.

I want to hold him again.

I want to be near him again.

"Logan?" Roman snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hmm, yes?"

"You good?" He asked, "the movie ended, like, five minutes ago,"

I glanced at the t.v., which was rolling the credits, "so it did, I apologize for overstaying my visit. I should check on Deceite now."

I stood and walked out, closing the door behind me. A quiet sob escaped from my throat.

I miss him.

I quickly composed myself again, heading to the kitchen.

I saw Missy and Pranks still asleep on the couch. I remember when Patton and I fell asleep like that. But that was a long time ago.

Maybe one day we can do that again.

Maybe...


	2. Flashback (Logans POV)

** T.W.: self harm ** **, blood, suicidal thoughts**

_19_ _years ago_

I hadn't seen Morality all week. I was getting worried about him. The last I saw him, he was going to his room. So that's where I went.

I knocked on the baby blue door covered in stickers, "Morality? Are you there?"

I listened closely and I thought I heard him crying, "Morality are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

"Okay, I'm coming in!"

I opened the door. His room was a mess to say the least. It looked like he held on to everything. Maybe I could help him organize his room sometime...

No, I'm getting distracted. I have to find Morality. I had to look around for a second before I spotted him hiding, curled up, on the opposite side of the bed. I carefully made my way over to him.

I knelt in front of him. He looked completely devoid of colour, in fact, _everything_ looked colourless.

"Morality?" I asked, reaching toward him. Then I saw what he was holding, "Morality what are you doing? What's going on?"

He didn't say anything, just curled up tighter. Then I saw the blood on the knees of his pants.

"Morality you're bleeding!"

"Go away, Logic,"

I was shocked by his tone, "Morality, I-"

"I'm _fine_ Logic."

"Morality..."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He threw his arms away from his face.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying and dried tear stains were being renewed with a new wave of tears. His glasses were askew and his hair was a mess.

But his arms were the worst. Dried and fresh blood coated his skin like frosting on a cake. You couldn't even see the wounds.

I stared in horror. How could this have happened? How could he do this to himself?

"M-morality?" I whimpered. Tears started falling.

"Logic..." He cried softly, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just, d-didn't want y-you t-to see me l-like this,"

"Morality, we have to get you cleaned up," I stood, pulling him up with me.

"Why?" He asked, letting me drag him to the bathroom.

"Because you could get infected and die!" I told him.

He stopped outside the bathroom door, "Why do you care?"

I blinked at him, "because- because you're my friend."

His eyes widened in surprised.

"Now lets get you cleaned up,"

I pulled him the rest of the way into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the sink, grabbing a rag while I waited for the water to warm up. I guided his arm under the stream and he winced. The water turned a bright red as it swirled down the drain. I gently started wiping away clots of dried blood, and soon the cuts were visible.

There were a lot.

Horizontal, vertical and deep. Why did he do this?

When all the blood was cleaned, I wrapped his arms in gauze.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-it hurt," he started crying again.

"I know it hurt, Morality," I said, "but if it hurt, why did you do it?"

"I did it because it hurt," he sobbed, "I j-just feel so e-empty and- and lost a-and I thought-"

He broke off, hugging me and crying into my chest.

"Hey, Morality, shh, you're okay-"

"But I'm not okay, Logic!" He yelled, "I'm not okay..."

There was a moment of silence. I sighed, "come on."

I pulled him out of the bathroom and to the commons, sitting him down on the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich and a glass of water. I was about to go back to Morality when I spotted a plate of cookies on the counter. I grabbed one and put it on his plate.

I went back out to Morality, who was fiddling with the sleeves of his cardigan.

"Morality, I made you some food," I handed him the plate and sat down.

"Oh, thank you Logic," he said, taking a bite of the cookie, "are you gonna eat anything?"

I shook my head, "it's 'going to' and, no, I already ate,"

"Are you sure Logic?"

"Yes, I am quite sure."

"Okay," he went back to eating his sandwich.

We sat in silence for a while until Morality finished eating. He set the dishes on the coffee table.

"How did this start?" I asked after a bit.

"Well, I was in the imagination and I saw something on the ground," he explained, "I picked it up and it was this thing that looked like The Dwarf In The Flask from Full Metal Alchemist. It told me it was lonely and wanted a friend, so I took it back here. It was really sad and after a while it told me it wanted to get out of its flask and play. So I let it out. It made my room go all dark and colourless and I didn't feel like myself and when I told it, it said- it said to h-hurt m-myself and it would go away but it didn't go away and I hurt myself more a-and- and I-..."

He looked up at me tears spilling over his eyes, "Logic, I wanted to die."

"Surely you don't mean that?" I said, shocked.

"But I do, Logic, or I did until you found me and got me out of there,"

"Morality-"

"Patton," he corrected, "my name is Patton,"

I smiled, "Patton, you don't have to fight this alone anymore,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

Mor- Patton threw his arms me, "thank you Logic,"

"Logan," I said, "my name is Logan,"

"Thank you, Logan,"

Eventually, we fell asleep like that, Patton hugging me, laying on the couch.

Maybe that's when I fell for him.

Maybe...


	3. Month two (Logan's POV)

**TW: EATING DISORDER**

It's been a month since the incident with depression. Virgil is recovering well. Deceite is still not eating. Pranks has become more open.

But Patton isn't here.

The last piece of our puzzle was missing. Captured by depression and who knows where. I miss him.

We've been trying to form a plan to get him back or find him at all. But so far nothing.

I sighed and sat down at the table, a plate of plain scrambled eggs in front of me. As it turns out, Patton was the only one who knew how to cook.

Deceit walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Would you like some eggs?" I asked him.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm hungry."

I sighed, "When was the last time you ate?"

I had asked him this every week at least. His answer was always the same.

"I know,"

I snapped, "WHY WON'T YOU EAT ANYTHING?"

Deceit glared at me, "Why don't you care?!"

"Because Patton cared and told me to help you!"

"So you don't have to?!"

"Yes! No! I-!" I sighed, "I'm trying to give you a chance,"

"Lo-lo? Decy?"

We looked over at the entryway. Imaj was standing there. He had his yellow-gold blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Goodbye Imaj, how long haven't you been sitting there?" Deceit said.

"Decy, are you really not eating?"

Deceit looked at the ground, not answering.

"Deceit." Imaj said firmly, "Are you eating?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, Decy, why?" The youngest's cried. He ran up and hugged Deceit, "I can feel your ribs,"

Deceit hugged back, but didn't say anything. Then it clicked.

"You have anorexia nervosa," I said.

He looked up at me sadly, "no..."

I shook my head and went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a jar. No, not Crofters. Cookies. Peanut butter chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. I put three on a plate and poured some grape juice into a glass. I set the food in front of Deceit.

1097 calories.

"Sit. Eat." I told him.

He sat down and picked up one of the cookies, but he didn't eat it. Imaj pulled up a chair next to Deceit. The younger took a cookie from the jar and started nibbling on it. I did too.

The deceptive trait watched us eat, but didn't take a bite of his own food. Imaj finished his cookie.

"Decy," he said, "Please eat?"

Deceit looked down for a moment, then took the smallest bite of his cookie. Then a slightly bigger bite. Then the first cookie was gone.

I smirked. He nearly attacked the second cookie, devouring it quickly. The third cookie stood even less of a chance. The grape juice lasted a full five seconds.

He stared at the empty plate and glass in shock, almost fear.

"I didn't just eat all of that," Deceit said in disbelief.

"Yep!" Imaj said, hugging the lying trait.

"How much do you weigh?" I asked.

"I don't weigh 95 pounds," Deceit was still staring at the plate when he responded.

Imaj blinked in surprise, "Decy..."

I sighed and sat down, "Deceit, you know that's very underweight,"

"No," he said.

"Then why?"

"I don't want to be thin. Not the thinnest. Not so small I can dissapear like I'm not supposed to." Tears started falling down his face, taking a crooked path through his scales, "I didn't want something that I could control."

"What do you mean? Something you can control?" I was confused.

"Decy can't tell the truth," Imaj said, "even if he wants to, he can only lie."

It was quiet. Deceit dried his tears. We sat in silence for a while, the jar of cookies in between us.

"Can- can I not have another cookie?" Deceit asked shyly.

"Of course," I said, pushing the jar over to him, "have as many as you'd like."

"Where didn't you get these?" Deceit asked, grabbing another cookie.

"I made them," I replied

"You can bake?" Imaj said.

I blushed a little, "I was looking through Patton's cookbook... The Mind Palace didn't seem the same without cookies."

"Well I'm sure when Patton is back he'll bake all the cookies in the world!" Imaj giggled.

I smiled, "I'm sure he will,"

"Uh huh! He'll make chocolate chip, and sugar cookies, and no bake cookies, and m&m cookies!" Imaj continued, "Maybe he'll make cupcakes too!"

I nodded. I remembered the last time Patton made. He made specific decorations for everyone. Disney for Roman, Nightmare Before Christmas for Virgil, snakes for Deceit and a Steven Universe one for Imaj. Pranks and Missy's looked like confetti poppers. Mine was decorated like space. In the end there wasn't enough for Patton to have one, but he didn't care. As long as his 'kiddos' got some, he was happy.

**_(The cutest shit just happened!!! My friends girlfriend got her stuf_ ** **_ f for their 1 month anniversary AND THEY'RE BEING ADORABLE AS HECK!!!) _ **

We- I need him back. I miss him. I miss his cookies. I miss his hugs. I miss his bright smiles. It's only been a month, but it feels like an eternity. Maybe one day this eternity will end...

Maybe...


	4. Flashback (Patton's POV)

**T.W.: eating disorder, attempt to purge**

_14 years ago_

I skipped down the hall, heading to the kitchen to bake some cookies. I was going to make triple chocolate chip cookies. My favorite. And everyone else likes them to!

As I passed the bathroom, I heard heard gagging and crying. Whoever was in there was muttering to themselves. Then I heard gagging again. It broke my heart.

I knocked on the door, "Hey kiddo, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Morality," a voice I recognized as Creativity said.

"Are you sure? You sound-"

"I said I'm fine!" He interrupted.

"I- okay..."

I stayed a moment longer, waiting for a reason to go in. I got it soon when something that sounded like a body hit the floor.

"Creativity?" I called out. No response. "Creativity, are you okay?!"

Still nothing. I tried to get in, but the door was locked. I pounded on the door, yelling his name.

"Patton? What's wrong?" I turned and saw Logan standing there.

"I-I heard Creativity c-crying and he said he was f-fine, but I think h-he fell and got h-hurt, but I c-can't get in b-because the door is locked, and i d-dont know what to do!" I started crying, fat tears rolling down my face.

Logan came up and hugged me, "It's okay Patton, I have a key that unlocks any door a side is behind, as long as they're in trouble,"

"S-so if it doesn't unlock then Creativity is okay?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled a small, silver office-looking key out of his pocket. He slid it into the lock and turned.

The lock clicked open.

Creativity was laying unconscious on the ground, wearing only a pair of loose, red shorts. Blood was smeared on his lips.

"Creativity!" I ran over to him and pulled his head into my lap. God, he was so skinny.

Logan knelt beside me and checked Creativity's pulse and breathing. Then he got up and grabbed two rags, rinsing them both in cold water. He placed one on Creativity's forhead and used the other to start cleaning the blood. When he finished, he sat next to me.

"Logan," I started quietly, playing with Creativity's hair, "is he gonna be okay?"

"Its 'going to', Patton," he said, "but I think he will be okay,"

I nodded and hugged Creativity, "he's so cold,"

"Why don't you get him a blanket while I take him to the commons?" Logan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded again. He picked up Creativity and stood up, me following shortly after. While Logan carried Creativity away, I turned to go get Creativity's favorite blanket. A soft, fuzzy red blanket with gold swirls on it.

When I got back to the commons I saw that Logan had summoned a heater next to Creativity. I tucked the blanket around him, brushing his hair back.

"Mor-Morality?" Creativity's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here, kiddo," I told him.

He reached up and touched his throat, "Hurts..."

"You ruptured some of the blood vessels in your esophagus, Creativity," Logan said, walking into the commons, "and you passed out from malnutrition. Creativity... are you starving yourself?"

Creativity shrugged, "s-some-times,"

"Creativity, why!?" I yelled. He flinched.

"M' sorry," Creativity said.

"No... no I shouldn't have yelled," I hugged him. He was still cold.

"Creativity, were you forcing yourself to throw up?" Logan asked, moving to sit on the arm of the couch.

Creativity nodded, "didn't work, though..."

"Kiddo..."

"Patton," Logan said, "could you make Creativity some soup?"

"P-patton?" Creativity asked.

"My name, kiddo," I told him.

He nodded and smiled softly, "I like it,"

"Aww, thanks kiddo," I smiled, "I'm gonna go make your soup now,"

I stood up and walked over to the stove, grabbing a can of chicken noodle soup and a pot. A few minutes later, I poured the soup into a bowl and carried it out to the commons.

"Here ya go, Creativity!" I said, handing him the soup.

"Roman," he said.

"What's roaming?" I asked.

"My name, it's Roman," he said smiling.

My eyes widened, "oh... OH!" I laughed, "Roman's a great name!"

"If we're giving out names, mine is Logan," the smart trait said.

"Logan and Patton," Roman smiled.

"And Roman!" I added at the end, "now eat! I don't want you hurt again,"

Roman nodded and slowly sipped some of the soup, wincing a little. For a second I thought I made it to hot, but then I remembered the... situation. I rubbed my scars lightly.

Maybe we'll all be okay in the end...

Maybe...


	5. Month three (Logan's POV)

** T.W.: panic attack, cursing, 'self' harm **

I woke to a loud scream in the middle of the night. A flash of panic shot through me and for a short second I thought I was back in the cave with depression and Deceit injured and Patton captured-

I shook myself from those thoughts, reminding myself that I was in my room, in the Mind Palace, and that someone screamed and I should go check on them.

I turned on a lamp and slid out of bed, heading towards Roman's room. I opened the door quietly.

Roman was holding Virgil, whispering things to him. Virgil was shaking. He appeared to have had a panic attack. Roman placed a quick kiss on Virgil's hair and continued to rub his back.

I crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to them. Roman looked up at me, sadness and pain evident in his eyes. I sighed and carefully reached out to rub Virgil's shoulder. He tensed a bit, but relaxed soon after.

We sat in relative silence until Virgil calmed down.

"Are you okay Virgil?" I asked quietly.

He nodded into Roman's chest.

"Nightmare..." He mumbled, "sorry to wake you,"

"Oh, it's quite alright," I told him.

"I know I just feel... bad," he said.

"Ah, feelings," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood, "those were never my specialty, Patton would be much more suited for this,"

"But Patton's not here." Virgil said firmly.

I blinked in surprise at his tone, "no, not currently, but he'll be back soon,"

"How soon is soon, Logan!" Virgil snapped, "It's been three months! It's not like Patton is just gonna waltz right in! We don't even know where he is! He could be dead for all we know!"

"Virgil!" Roman said, shocked.

I stayed silent. He was right. We're no closer to finding Patton than the day we lost him.

"I'm sorry Virgil..." I said.

"I just want Dad back," he whimpered into Roman's chest, "I just want him back..."

"We all do," I sighed.

"Then fucking act like it."

Silence.

Then something clicked.

I stood. I crossed the room, not saying a word, and left. I marched down the hall to Deceit's room and pounded on his door. The yellow and black swirls decorating the wood gave an almost hypnotizing affect and seemed to shift when he opened the door.

"What are you doing asleep at this hour?" Deceit asked, clearly annoyed.

"You know where depression is." I said.

"Wha-"

"You know where it's keeping Patton, don't you!" I yelled, "You've been hiding something, what is it! You have some sort of connection with it, so tell me!"

"Logan," Roman said, "Calm down,"

"Calm down? Patton is missing! Depression is taking over the Mindscape! We're stuck on a plan and _HE_ knows something" I jabbed my finger in Deceit's chest.

"Logan, stop," Virgil said quietly, "yeah, Patton's not here and we don't have a plan, but you don't have to take it out on the Snake."

"Exactly, he doesn't know anything, right?" Roman said.

Deceit looked down and didn't say anything.

"Right?" Roman tried again.

"R-right..." Deceit whispered.

Silence.

"You do know something." I hissed, "You knew and you kept it from us!"

I lunged at him, but Roman held me back.

"Logan, enough!" He shouted, "I am honestly so tired of being the task master here!"

"I wasn't going to tell you," Deceit said, his voice small, "but I thought that when Patton is away, things wouldn't go back to the way it wasn't before..."

I scoffed, "You have no idea what Patton's going through,"

I turned sharply and went into my room, slamming the door and locking it. I started pacing, anger bubbling inside of me. He knew. He knew for three months and didn't say a word!

My fist flew through the wall. I could feel the bruses already starting to form before I pulled it out. There were a few cuts, but nothing serious.

I sighed and slid down the wall. All my anger evaporated, only to be replaced with a deep ach.

I want to be emotionless again. I want Patton back. I want everything to be okay again.

Maybe it will.

Maybe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Patton's POV)

I wince. Another cut. How long have I been here? I can't move. I miss Logan. And Roman. And Virgil. And the kids. I just want to go home.

A tear falls. Ripples shake the slowly rising water. My lake of tears. Soon I'll drown.

Maybe they'll find me. Maybe I'll go home.

Maybe...


	6. Flashback (Virgil's POV)

**T.W.: panic attack**

_19 years ago_

Stop yelling. Stop yelling. Stop yelling!

"Go away Anxiety! You're not helping!" Creativity shouted, "Thomas doesn't need to worry over this audition!"

I glared at him. The thing is, I didn't want to be here either. I couldn't leave until Thomas calmed down. But I couldn't tell them that. No no no, I can't speak. Not to them. No.

"Anxiety, you do not need to be here, you are causing unnecessary stress right now," Logic said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly shrugged his hand off and shook my head.

"Kiddo, why don't you-"

Patton, who was actually properly wearing his cardigan, was interrupted by Princy.

"Guy's! It's time!" He squealed.

I flinched and tried desperately to sink out. After a few moments I was back in my room.

I couldn't breathe. It was all too much. Thomas's nerves have calmed for now, but it'll be way worse waiting for the results.

Ah, yep. Here it is.

_Did I do well?_   
_Will_ _I_ _get the part?_   
_What if they_ _didn't_ _like me?_   
_What if_ _I_ _failed?_   
_I think I messed up._   
_And my singing was awful._   
_Oh god,_ _I'm_ _not going to get the part._

These thoughts and more echoed through my room. I never knew if the others heard them too, but at this point I was in a full blown panic attack.

There was ringing in my ears and voices in my head. Tears fell heavily onto my bed. I was filled up with a feeling of dread. There was nothing more to be said.

"Anxiety? Kiddo?" A voice said right outside my door. Morality. He always came to check on me after Thomas did something that made him anxious.

I covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes closed. He usually just leaves. I don't want him to find me like this. My door opened.

"Hey kiddo, I don't mean to bother you but- Anxiety are you okay?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I just layed on my bed shaking and crying.

"Anxiety?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I yelped and flinched violently, falling off my bed and hitting the floor hard.

"Anx!" Morality yelled quietly. He rushed over and knelt down next to me, but thankfully didn't touch me again, "Anx, are you okay?! W-what's happening?! Are you hurt?!"

I shrunk back into my hoodie. Too many questions. Too loud. Too much. This is bad bad bad bad bad.

"H-hey kiddo, can you breathe nice and slow for me?" He said, lowering his voice, "In for four, out for four."

I tried to follow him, but I couldn't _breathe._ I felt myself starting to black out.

"Anx? Anx, h-hey it's o-okay," Morality suddenly pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I heard him muttering, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do..."

I buried my face into his chest. He smelled like cookies and sweets. My breathing started to even out.

"A-Anxiety?" Morality said after a moment, "a-are you okay now kiddo?"

I nodded 

"D-do you want me to leave?" He asked. I shook my head.

He sighed in relief, "okay kiddo."

We sat there for a while, not saying anything. Morality grabbed a blanket off my bed and wrapped it around the two of us. My eyes fell closed, almost falling asleep.

"Hey kiddo?" Morality said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Do you- do you get... those... often?"

I paused, then nodded.

"Oh, Anx... all those times and I- I never-" Morality cried, "Anx I'm so sorry,"

I shook my head. No, he doesn't need to apologise, it's not his fault.

"Oh, kiddo..."

I tucked my face into his chest again, "i-i-its-s n-not y-y-your f-fault..."

"Y-you spoke," Morality said, a smile creeping into his face, "I'm so proud of you!"

I smiled a little too, "t-t-th-than-thanks Mor-morality,"

He giggled, "call me Patton, kiddo,"

"P-patton..." I said, "I l-like th-that n-name,"

"Thanks kiddo!" He smiled, "but what happened... y-you were shaking a-and crying..."

"I-it was a p-panick- a panic at-tack." I stammered.

"Oh... oh kiddo, why?"

"T-thomas g-got nevous a-and C-creat-tivity w-was y-yelling a-and every-everything w-was t-too lou-loud..." I said.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Anx," he started running his fingers through my hair, "everything's okay now..."

I nodded, "d-d-don-don't t-tell the oth-others, I-I-I d-don't w-w-want t-them t-to k-kno-know."

"Okay kiddo," Patton said, "but will you tell them eventually?"

"M-maybe..."


	7. Month four (Roman's POV)

**T.W.: mention of eating disorder, panic attack, mention of self harm**

**Also, this chapter is very emotional and contains a** **lot** **of references**

"Romaaaannnnn..." Virgil groaned, "will you get me some foooood...?"

I chuckled, "Why don't we go get something together?"

"I don't want to get uuuuup..." He whined, pulling a blanket over his head.

I shook my head and pulled the blanket off, "if I carry you?"

"Hmmmm... fine..." He sighed, a small smile appearing on his face.

He climbed on my back and I gave him a piggyback ride to the commons. I set him down on the couch, but he didn't let go.

"Virge," I laughed, "You can let go now,"

"Shush, I'm sleeping." He said, clearly not even trying to sleep.

"Okay," I sighed and started to lay down, slightly crushing Virgil.

"Ro! No! Get off!" Virgil laughed, gently hitting my back.

"Okay! Okay!" I said, sitting up, "so what do you want?"

"You," he said, pulling me back down and kissing me.

"To eat," I said after we pulled away, "I ment what do you want to eat,"

"I know." He smirked.

I laughed, "you are an emo nightmare."

He gasped in mock hurt, "thank you,"

I laughed and kissed his forehead, "now for food, what do you want?"

"Ummm, spaghetti! Nyeh heh heh!" He giggled.

"As you wish," I chuckled, getting up.

"Have fun storming the castle," Virgil responded.

I laughed and started boiling water, "one two three four, I declare a time war,"

"Five six seven eight, daleks say exterminate," Virgil chuckled.

"Nine ten eleven twelve, the doctor died and silence... fell..." I trailed off.

"Twelve eleven ten nine, now let's travel back- Ro? Are you okay?" Virge asked.

I sighed, "it's just so quiet now..."

Virgil hugged me from behind, "we'll get him back, Deceit confirmed he's not dead."

"I know,"

"Here, let me finish cooking," he said, gently taking my hands away. I let him.

I sat down at the table. Soon a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of me. Virgil sat down and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

I kissed the top of his head, "I love you too."

We ate in silence. The food was good, amazing actually, but I didn't want it in my stomach. I'm 150 pounds, above underweight by twelve pounds.

I promised Patton that I would never be underweight again, but then again he's not here right now...

"Ro?" Virge said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "You good?"

"Yes, of course!" I smiled, "I'm just... going to use the bathroom for a moment..."

Virgil frowned, "No you're not, not right after a meal," he laced our fingers together, "not again..."

"Virge I-"

"You know you can rupture your esophagus by forcing yourself to throw up," he said, his voice tight.

I looked down at the table, reaching up to touch my throat, "I know..."

"You can d-die from it..." Virgil stammered, starting to cry, "I-I don't want y-you to die,"

"Shh, shh, I'm not gonna die," I assured him, hugging him and petting his hair.

He sniffed, hiding his face in my chest, "R-r-ro,"

"Hey, Virge just breathe, okay?" I kissed him on the side of his head, "Calm down, you're okay,"

He took a few deep breaths, calming down a little. His eyes drooped closed. He snapped. Suddenly we're on the front porch on the wicker swing.

"Ro, can you sing something?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Of course," I responded.

"Turn away  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie

"Help her gather all my things  
And bury me  
In all my favorite colors  
My sisters and my brothers, still

"I will not kiss you  
'Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you

"Now turn away  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body  
All my agony  
Know that I will never marry  
Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go

"It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
That if you say

"Good-bye today   
I'd ask you to be true

"'Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you

"'Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you."

Virgil was asleep by the time the song ended, his head resting on my chest. I kissed his hair and he shifted closer.

I looked out just past the circle of light coming from the Mind Palace. Depression was slowly creeping it's way forward. Long tendrils twitching themselves into the light, only to dissolve moments later. It was creepy to say the least.

I stood, laying Virgil down and making sure I didn't wake him. He made a small noise of discontentment, but remained sleeping. I summoned my sword. I walked up to the dark, looming wall.

"Give Patton back." I whispered angrily.

It seemed to laugh, pulsing darkly. A light shone in the distance, slowly growing larger, until it was like watching a black and white movie.

I fell to my knees in shock, "Patton?"

He was curled up in a ball, his back facing me. I reached out to him. My hand hit a barrier. I tapped on it and it echoed like glass.

"Patton?" I choked out, "Patton turn around... turn around its me, it's Roman..."

He didn't move. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the barrier.

"Roman?"

My eyes snapped open. Patton was sitting there, looking at me with wide eyes. Then I noticed he was sitting in water. His arms were covered in scars and cuts.

"Patton!" I exclaimed, accidentally waking Virgil.

"Ro what's- oh my god."

Virge stumbled off the swing as fast as he could, almost falling on his face, and ran over, slamming his hands on the barrier.

"Dad! Oh my god, where are you, what happened, are you okay?" He cried.

Patton laughed slightly, "Hey, Virge."

"Four months and all I get is a 'hey Virge'? And what's with this stupid barrier thing!?" Virgil yelled, pounding on the glass-like wall.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Patton said, "I don't know what's going on, but that's not gonna help."

"Patton, do you know where you are?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no, sorry kiddo,"

I smile lightly, "it's okay Padre, we'll find you,"

"May I enquire why you two are yelling at such a- Patton?"

The moral trait smiled brightly, "LOGAN!"

Maybe depression was trying to taunt us, but it only hardened our resolve, cause maybe now we're one step closer to finding Patton.

Maybe...


	8. Flashback (Pattons POV)

**T.W.: blood**

_10 years_ _ago_

I woke up with a sense of urgency that I couldn't place. I quietly slipped out of bed and looked down the hall. Everything looked normal. I decided to check on Anxiety anyway.

I knocked on his door and waited. A moment later he opened the door.

"P-patton?" He said, "W-what are you doing u-up this late?"

"Hey kiddo, I couldn't sleep," I admitted.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry?"

"Its okay kiddo, do you wanna watch a movie and eat some cookies?" I asked.

He smiled lightly, "s-sure,"

Then the front door slammed open. I glanced at Anxiety, then ran down to see what happened.

Roman was slouched against the wall, covered in blood and half conscious. In his arms, wrapped in his sash, was a child.

"Roman?!" I ran to his side, "oh my god, what happened?!"

He shook his head, placing the child in my arms, "take him..."

I looked down at the little one. He seemed barely a year old.

"Roman I-" I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he passed out. "Roman? Roman!"

I started panicking. I didn't know what to do! Uh, uh, Logan! Logan would know what to do.

"Anxiety!" I yelled, "hold him! I need to find Logan!"

(Virgil's POV)

Patton basically shoved the kid into my arms and ran off.

"P-patton! Wait I don't even-!" And he's gone...

I stood there awkwardly. I don't know what to do with a kid!? And Creativity, or... Patton called him Roman? Well he's passed out on the floor and he's _bleeding_.

Then the kid started crying.

"H-hey, nono, don't cry! It's okay!" I said. He didn't stop. "Ahhh, shiii-oooot... uh... P-PATTON A LITTLE H-HELP HERE!"

(Patton's POV)

I knocked on Logan's door, "Logan! Please wake up! I don't know what to do! I need your help! Logan!"

Logan opened his door tiredly, "What is it Mor-Patton?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then someone started yelling.

"P-PATTON A LITTLE H-HELP HERE!"

"Wait, who was that?" Logan asked.

I gulped, "just... Come on!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to where Roman and Anxiety were.

The little one was crying in Anxiety's arms, who looked scared and confused and relieved all at the same time.

"What happened to Roman? And where did the child come from?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," I responded.

"U-uh, P-patton, c-could you t-take h-him?" Anxiety's voice nearly inaudible.

I nodded and took the crying kiddo, rocking him slightly to calm him.

"So Anxiety can talk." Logan said, patching up Roman.

"Yeah, I can." Anxiety spat.

"Now Anxiety, play nice." I said, looking up from tickling the little one.

He grumbled but stayed quiet. Soon, Logan had finished fixing up Roman.

"Patton, would you assist me in taking Roman to his room?" Logan asked me.

I nodded. "Sure!"

Logan nodded as well, "satisfactory."

"Anxiety, could you hold him just a bit longer?" I asked sweetly, using my puppy eyes.

He sighed, "fine..."

He took the little one out of my arms. I saw him smiling a little at the tiny human in his arms when I turned away. I don't think he noticed that I saw though.

Logan and I carried Roman to his room and layed him down on his bed. I carefully tucked him in, making extra sure that he was comfortable. Then we left.

We were walking down the hall when the kids' door opened and Pranks walked out holding Missy's hand.

"Dad?" Pranks said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, "Missy had a bad dream..."

I knelt down to their level, "oh, I'm sorry kiddo, do you wanna talk about it?"

Missy shook his head, "hug?"

I held out my arms and the boy came up and clung to me like a koala. I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up.

I reached out for Pranks's hand, "I have someone you should meet."

"Okays," Pranks said.

I lead them to the commons where Anxiety was cooing at the little one.

"Anxity!" Pranks giggled running up to the older trait, "who that?"

Anxiety laughed and knelt down, "This is Imagination, his name is Imaj,"

"How do you know?" I asked.

He held up a piece of paper, "Creativity left a note."

I reached out to grab it, but Anxiety pulled it away.

"I-its a little... unsettling... so, t-try not to freak out?" He said.

He slowly handed it to me. I opened the note and gasped. It was written in blood.

I took a breath and started reading the messy scrawl.

_Imagination, Imaj, saved from Dragon-Witch_

I looked back at the others. Pranks was now holding Imaj and Missy was sitting next to them with wide brown eyes. I smiled.

Maybe this will be an exiting new chapter for us.

Maybe...


	9. Month five (Logan's POV)

**T.W.: blood**

"You are staying here and that's final." I told the kids for the eigth time.

"Oh come on, Logan! We've gone up against depression before, just let us at it!" Pranks said, throwing a few fake punches.

"No."

"Ugh, you never let me have any fun!" Pranks flopped on the couch.

I almost flinched, remembering when Patton had said that exact phrase. But we're getting him back today. We found where he was and were preparing to depart to retrieve him.

"What we are doing is not 'fun', it's dangerous." I told him.

Pranks sighed, "yeah, yeah..."

"Pranks, stop it," Missy said, curling up next to his boyfriend, "just stay here and watch movies and cuddle with me."

The older kid laughed, "okay, fine, you've convinced me."

"Good." Missy nuzzled into Pranks's neck.

Roman burst through the door, "I'm randy, dandy and quite grandy! And I'm ready to get Pat back!"

"As am I." I responded, "Where is Virgil?"

Roman sighed, "he ended up hardly sleeping because he was worrying to much, so I'm letting him sleep in a little."

"Ah, okay, should we leave him here then?" I asked.

"No, no, I'm up..." Virgil yawned, coming out to meet us.

"Virge..." Roman warned.

"I'm fine, Princy." Virgil poked Roman's nose. I believe it's called a 'boop'?

"If you two are ready, then I suggest we go." I said, starting to get a bit impatient.

"Alright, let's go!" Roman said, charging out the door, dragging a smiling Virgil behind him.

"Wait, you don't even know- I never told you the directions!" I yelled, "and they're gone... it's fine."

I walked out after them, catching up quickly when they realized they had no idea where they were going.

"So, teach, show us the way!" Roman yelled as flamboyant as ever.

I sighed, "he's still in the cave somewhere. It took me a while to figure out because it appeared to be flooding, but I am sure he's there."

"Fantastic! Let's go!" Roman snapped his fingers and then we were in front of the cave.

Everything was grey. It was cold too. And quiet. Very quiet. No one moved.

Then a soft sobbing could be heard from inside. Then a scream.

"Patton!" Virgil cried, rushing ahead.

"Virgil wait!" I yelled after him.

"Come on Microsoft nerd!" Roman said, running into the cave.

I scoffed and followed them. Inside was even darker. Water constantly dripped on my head and shoulders. We followed the sound of crying for a while. Virgil was frantic, Roman was trying to find something to slice with his sword, and I was trying to keep everyone together and find Patton.

Eventually I had had enough of their antics.

"Roman! Virgil! Shut up!" I yelled.

They both froze. Not a word was said. The only sound was the dripping of water falling from the ceiling.

"Lo?"

His voice echoed around the cave. I turned around. Behind me was what seemed to be a shallow lake, no more than a few inches deep. And standing in the middle on shaky legs was...

Patton.

I sprinted towards him, water splashing up behind me in arches, soaking my clothes, but I didn't care. We found Patton.

When I reached him I kissed him. He was crying, but he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I placed my hand on his cheek, wiping away tears.

We broke apart. I stared into his eyes.

"Pat?" I asked, "are you okay?"

"I..." He glanced at the ground, "I'm... better now that you're here..."

"Padre!"

"Patton!"

Roman and Virgil ran up and hugged Patton. They were both crying. The three of them fell to the floor, dragging me with them. Water rippled around us.

Patton chuckled softly, "Hey kiddos,"

Our reunion was cut short when a scream tore through the air, followed by a shout.

"MISSY!"

"Was that Pranks!?" Patton yelled, "Why are the kids here?!"

"I told them to stay at the Mind Palace!" I stood up, as did the rest of the traits.

But then a flash of blinding light knocked us back to the water. We heard a splash a few meters away, then footsteps running to that spot.

Pranks collapsed to his knees next to a figure curled up on the ground. Missy.

I carefully got up and walked over to the two kids, Patton clinging closely behind me. Pranks was whispering things to Missy, who was crying... red?

"Missy? Pranks?" I asked cautiously.

"L-logan?" Missy said trying to look around. Patton gasped, as the boy continued talking. "P-pranks who's talking? Who's there?! Why can't I see them?!"

I knelt down next to them, "Missy, it's Logan, is it alright if I touch you?"

"I-I-I-" Missy stuttered, curling up more into Pranks's arms.

"Its okay, Missy," Pranks cried quietly and kissed his head.

The younger boy nodded. I reached out slowly and touched his cheek. He flinched, but let me guide his face so he would have been looking at me.

His eyes had turned a misty blue-grey. Tears of blood carved paths down his cheeks. Patton started crying, reaching out to pet the child's hair.

"Missy..." Patton whispered.

"Dad? Dad are you here?! Where are you?!" Missy said, trying to reach out, "Dad I-I can't see you!"

"He's blind..." I told Patton quietly.

Patton's eyes went wide and large tears rolled down his cheeks, "N-no..."

"H-he's blind?" Pranks asked, "is it reversible?"

"I don't-" I was cut off by a black tendril slamming into the ground next to us, causing a cascade of water to wash over us.

Another crash came from behind us. Roman and Virgil. I almost forgot about them.

The tendril slowly twitched itself up. Then swung down again, catching Patton and flinging him away from the rest of us.

"Patton!" I yelled.

"Logan, go!" He yelled, "You need to get out!"

"No! I'm not leaving you again!" I tried to get to him, but I was knocked back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Virgil.

"Come on dude, Patton's right, we gotta go."

"No, we can't leave him here again..."

Virgil sighed, "Roman can't fight this... Missy is hurt and soon depression will start affecting us."

"But Pat..." I started.

Virgil turned me to face him. He put ob a brave face, but his hands were shaking, "we'll get him. But right now, we need to go."

I looked back, trying to find Patton. Roman was slicing through the tendrils. He had multiple cuts on his suit and face, many bleeding freely. Pranks was helping Missy, slowly leading him towards us.

But I couldn't find Patton.

"F-fine..." I said, "let's... le-leave..."

Virgil nodded, "Roman!"

The creative trait looked up and started running, cutting through a few more tendrils on his way. He reached us just as Missy and Pranks arrived.

"Alright, Roman grab Missy and Pranks, we're leaving," Virgil said.

Roman nodded. Then we teleported back to the Mind Palace.

Maybe we weren't supposed to have him back yet. Maybe there's more to the story.

Maybe...


	10. Flashback (Patton's POV)

**_(Wow! No trigger warnings! Amazing!)_ **

_7 months ago_

I put the finishing touches on the last of the cupcakes. An extra gummy snake for Deceit, another pinch of edible glitter for Logan, a few more pieces of sugar paper for Missy and Pranks.

"Salutations Patton," a voice yawned.

"Oh, good morning, Logan!" I chirped, hiding my slight blush. I cleared my throat and grabbed one of the space themed pastries, "You wanna cupcake?"

He seemed a bit taken back, "Um, thank you Patton, those look absolutely exquisite. May I ask what the occasion is?"

I giggled, "there's not really an occasion."

"Then why did you make them?" Logan asked.

I shrugged, "cause I wanted to?"

Logan nodded and peeled back the paper and took a bite. His eyes widened.

"Wow, Patton, this is... amazing." He said when he finished his bite, "I greatly enjoy the chocolate filled center."

"Aw, thanks Logan," I smiled.

Virgil walked into the kitchen, a heavy frown on his face. He plopped down in one of the chairs and hid his face in his arms, sighing.

"You okay, kiddo?" I asked.

"Princy stole my headphones again." The gloomy trait growled.

"I did not steal them!" Roman shouted, also walking into the kitchen, "I merely borrowed them-!"

"You took them off my bed-!"

"I only needed them for a moment-!"

"You could have asked first-!"

"Then you wouldn't have let me-!"

"Cause you have your own-!"

"I couldn't-"

"Guys!" I yelled.

They stopped their little shouting match and looked at me. I held up a Nightmare Before Christmas cupcake and a Disney cupcake.

"Now, no shouting or no cupcakes." I said.

I handed them their respective cupcakes. Roman immediately took a huge bite out of his, loving the gold sprinkle filling.

Virgil, however, _licked_ all of the frosting off before eating the cake.

Roman nearly dropped his cupcake, "You monster! How DARE you defile a cupcake like that!"

"What? Does this annoy you, Princy?" Virgil smirked, taking his other cupcake and, once again, eating all the frosting first.

"You're a nightmare," Roman scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Virgil said.

I giggled. I wouldn't be surprised if they had matching soulmate tattoos. Speaking of which, soulmate week is only a month away! I have a feeling this year is going to be super exciting!

"Woah, Dad, you made cupcakes!" Pranks exclaimed, sliding into the kitchen.

"Hey there kiddo, what's the rush?" I asked.

The oldest kid laughed, "I pranked Missy and now he's kinda chasing me- ooh are those cupcakes!"

I smiled, picking up one decorated like a party popper, "Yep! Here you go, kiddo."

"PRANKS!"

Pranks jumped, grabbing the cupcake, "thanks Dad, gotta run!"

The teen vaulted over the table, nearly knocking over Logan's tea, and ran off. Seconds later, Missy stomped into the room soaking wet and covered in glitter and colourful feathers.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was just so funny! But I'll have to tell off Pranks later.

"Hey kiddo," I said, still laughing a little, "wanna cupcake?"

Missy grumbled, "sure."

I handed him his cupcake, also decorated like a party popper. He bit into it and his face lit up.

"Wow! Dad these are amazing!" He said.

"Thanks kiddo!" I laughed.

"Did Pranks have any?" Missy asked.

"Yep!" I replied, "he took one already."

"Can I bring him his other one?" The boy said slowly, a mischievous smirk crawling onto his face.

"Sure!" I said, handing it over.

"Thanks Dad!" He said, continuing his chase, going around the table where Logan, Virgil, and now Roman sat.

I laughed and shook my head. Two more people had to get their cupcakes. Imaj and Deceit.

Well speak of the devil and he shall appear! The pair walked in the kitchen, Imaj leading the way with a skip in his step.

"Hey kiddos!"

"Morning Dad!" Imaj said.

"Bad evening Patton..." Deceit whispered.

"Would you two like some cupcakes?" I asked.

Imaj nodded enthusiastically. I handed him a Steven Universe themed one and he squealed in delight.

"Do you want one Deceit?" I said, turning to face him.

He hesitated for a long time, seeming to debate with himself, before responding, "...N-no..."

I smiled brightly and handed him a greenish-yellow frosted cupcake with gummy snakes on it. He flashed a small smile and took a bite. His eyes widened in delight.

"These are disgusting! Absolutely awful!" He exclaimed.

It took me a moment to process what he was _actually_ saying, but then it clicked.

"Oh... Oh! Thank you!" I giggled.

"Will you make cupcakes again?" Imaj asked, already on his second cupcake, even though Logan told him not to cause it would spoil his breakfast.

I shrugged, smiling, "Maybe."


	11. Month six (Logan's POV)

** T.W.: mention of self harm, mention of eating disorder and related things.  **

It's been half a year since we first lost Patton. Then a month since our failed rescue attempt. Missy has been adjusting to being blind, with Pranks's help of course. Roman has completely stopped eating, which is concerning. I fear his bulimia has turned to anorexia. Deceit has been eating more. Just a little, but it's progress. Imaj, especially, helps get Deceit to eat. Virgil is worried about Roman, but no amount of his begging will get Roman to eat. Virgil told me he's going to force feed that "stupid, annoyingly hot boyfriend of his".

And I'm... I don't know...

This entire situation is so... so... emotional. And sometimes I wish I could go back to being emotionless, but then I would miss out on happiness and joy and excitement and contentment and laughter and smiles and lust and... love.

But I would also never have to feel sadness or anger or hatred or jealousy or disgust or... fear.

Fear. I'm scared.

"Logan?"

I jumped slightly. Missy was standing in my doorway, his eyes staring past me. This past week he's been starting to get around more on his own, so Pranks wasn't there clinging to him as usual.

"Hello Missy." I responded.

He visibly relaxed, "Oh good, I'm not talking to a wall. I'm not talking to a wall, right?"

I chuckled, "no, you're not talking to a wall. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, yeah..." Missy started, "I noticed Pranks wearing his hoodie again and I know it's winter, but I'm still slightly worried, but I don't want to bring it up in case he didn't..."

"It's alright Missy. Do you want me to ask?"

The younger boy nodded, "c-can you lead me to the commons?"

"Of course."

I stood, making my way over to the blind child. I reached out and took his outstretched arm. He flinched slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Missy nodded, "yeah, it's just... a little strange..."

"I know." I started guiding him to the commons.

Pranks was sitting on the couch, and, just like Missy said, he was wearing his hoodie. He was curled up, his head resting on the arm of the couch, watching a Disney channel show. Something about pranksters?

"Hello Pranks," I said, "how are you?"

He shrugged, "I'm okay,"

"Pranks..." Missy reached out to find the edge of the couch, but accidentally shoved his hand in Pranks's face. He jumped, pulling his hand back quickly, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Pranks just laughed, grabbing the other boys hand, "it's fine, Missy, and just so you know, I'm fine too."

"How did you know I was worried?" Missy asked.

"You always get Logan when you think I've... yeah..." The older boy said. He got up from the couch and hugged the other, "I promise I will tell you if I'm feeling that way, okay?"

Missy nodded, nuzzling into Pranks's neck. Pranks kissed the top of his head and held him tighter.

Then Virgil stormed into the kitchen, ruining the precious moment. I watched as he angrily yanked out two Powerades from the fridge, one zero calories and one normal, and promptly switched the labels.

"Um, Virgil?" I said, "May I ask what you are doing?"

The trait whirled around and pointed one of the bottles in my face, "I'm getting Roman to have _something_ with calories in it!"

I held up my hands in defence, "okay... thats... very creative... even if you are lying to him."

Virgil deflated, "I have to do something..."

I sighed, "I understand. Last time this happened, Patton had to guilt trip Roman into eating something."

Virgil looked up at me, "last time?"

I grimaced, "Fourteen years ago. Patton found Roman passed out in the bathroom. He was bleeding from the mouth and it appeared he was trying to, or did, force himself to vomit. He ended up rupturing his esophagus."

Virgil leaned against the counter in shock, "geeze, Roman..."

He sighed heavily, "What am I going to do with him, Logan?"

"I have a few ideas." Roman said, walking into the kitchen.

Virgil immediately got up and hugged him.

"Woah, not that I'm complaining but... why the sudden hug?" Roman said, returning it.

The other just shrugged, "I felt like it."

Roman laughed lightly, smiling into Virgil's hair. Virgil smiled softly and closed his eyes. Roman reached behind Virgil and grabbed the Powerade labeled as zero calories.

"Why don't we go finish?" Roman whispered into Virgil's ear.

Virgil laughed, a rare sound, "okay, I'll be there in a minute."

I gave him a look as he turned to grab his Powerade.

"What?" He asked. I looked over where Roman disappeared, then back at him. Virgil's face grew bright red, "Shut up! We're watching The Princesses Bride!"

I smiled, "okay."

Virgil grumbled and stalked off.

Maybe soon Patton and I could watch movies together...

Maybe...


	12. Flashback (Virgils POV)

** T.W.: mention of self harm, mention of eating disorder and related things.  **

It's been half a year since we first lost Patton. Then a month since our failed rescue attempt. Missy has been adjusting to being blind, with Pranks's help of course. Roman has completely stopped eating, which is concerning. I fear his bulimia has turned to anorexia. Deceit has been eating more. Just a little, but it's progress. Imaj, especially, helps get Deceit to eat. Virgil is worried about Roman, but no amount of his begging will get Roman to eat. Virgil told me he's going to force feed that "stupid, annoyingly hot boyfriend of his".

And I'm... I don't know...

This entire situation is so... so... emotional. And sometimes I wish I could go back to being emotionless, but then I would miss out on happiness and joy and excitement and contentment and laughter and smiles and lust and... love.

But I would also never have to feel sadness or anger or hatred or jealousy or disgust or... fear.

Fear. I'm scared.

"Logan?"

I jumped slightly. Missy was standing in my doorway, his eyes staring past me. This past week he's been starting to get around more on his own, so Pranks wasn't there clinging to him as usual.

"Hello Missy." I responded.

He visibly relaxed, "Oh good, I'm not talking to a wall. I'm not talking to a wall, right?"

I chuckled, "no, you're not talking to a wall. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, yeah..." Missy started, "I noticed Pranks wearing his hoodie again and I know it's winter, but I'm still slightly worried, but I don't want to bring it up in case he didn't..."

"It's alright Missy. Do you want me to ask?"

The younger boy nodded, "c-can you lead me to the commons?"

"Of course."

I stood, making my way over to the blind child. I reached out and took his outstretched arm. He flinched slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Missy nodded, "yeah, it's just... a little strange..."

"I know." I started guiding him to the commons.

Pranks was sitting on the couch, and, just like Missy said, he was wearing his hoodie. He was curled up, his head resting on the arm of the couch, watching a Disney channel show. Something about pranksters?

"Hello Pranks," I said, "how are you?"

He shrugged, "I'm okay,"

"Pranks..." Missy reached out to find the edge of the couch, but accidentally shoved his hand in Pranks's face. He jumped, pulling his hand back quickly, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Pranks just laughed, grabbing the other boys hand, "it's fine, Missy, and just so you know, I'm fine too."

"How did you know I was worried?" Missy asked.

"You always get Logan when you think I've... yeah..." The older boy said. He got up from the couch and hugged the other, "I promise I will tell you if I'm feeling that way, okay?"

Missy nodded, nuzzling into Pranks's neck. Pranks kissed the top of his head and held him tighter.

Then Virgil stormed into the kitchen, ruining the precious moment. I watched as he angrily yanked out two Powerades from the fridge, one zero calories and one normal, and promptly switched the labels.

"Um, Virgil?" I said, "May I ask what you are doing?"

The trait whirled around and pointed one of the bottles in my face, "I'm getting Roman to have _something_ with calories in it!"

I held up my hands in defence, "okay... thats... very creative... even if you are lying to him."

Virgil deflated, "I have to do something..."

I sighed, "I understand. Last time this happened, Patton had to guilt trip Roman into eating something."

Virgil looked up at me, "last time?"

I grimaced, "Fourteen years ago. Patton found Roman passed out in the bathroom. He was bleeding from the mouth and it appeared he was trying to, or did, force himself to vomit. He ended up rupturing his esophagus."

Virgil leaned against the counter in shock, "geeze, Roman..."

He sighed heavily, "What am I going to do with him, Logan?"

"I have a few ideas." Roman said, walking into the kitchen.

Virgil immediately got up and hugged him.

"Woah, not that I'm complaining but... why the sudden hug?" Roman said, returning it.

The other just shrugged, "I felt like it."

Roman laughed lightly, smiling into Virgil's hair. Virgil smiled softly and closed his eyes. Roman reached behind Virgil and grabbed the Powerade labeled as zero calories.

"Why don't we go finish?" Roman whispered into Virgil's ear.

Virgil laughed, a rare sound, "okay, I'll be there in a minute."

I gave him a look as he turned to grab his Powerade.

"What?" He asked. I looked over where Roman disappeared, then back at him. Virgil's face grew bright red, "Shut up! We're watching The Princesses Bride!"

I smiled, "okay."

Virgil grumbled and stalked off.

Maybe soon Patton and I could watch movies together...

Maybe...


	13. Month seven (Logan's POV)

I woke up to all three kids and Roman running into my room and yelling at me to get up. Imaj jumped on my bed, trying to put my glasses on my face. I gently took them and put them on myself.

Then I pulled a blanket over my head.

"Come on Lo-Lo!" Imaj said, tugging on the blanket, "Its Christmas! Get up!"

"Come on Microsoft nerd," Roman started. He was wearing a white shirt and red Christmas pajamas with crowns and Santa hats on them. "Virgil cooked breakfast and he _promised_ there would be Crofters!"

"I don't feel well," I mumbled from under my blanket.

The kids 'aww'ed in disappointment. Roman had a look of confusion on his face.

"Um, kids, why don't you go see in Virge needs any help." Roman said.

Missy and Pranks nodded and left. Imaj followed soon after, but not before saying, "Get well soon!"

"Okay, what's the real reason?" Roman asked as soon as the kids were out of earshot.

I shrugged, not wanting to talk right now.

He sighed and I felt a dip in my bed, "it's about Patton, isn't it?"

I didn't respond.

Roman groaned, "at least go out and eat something."

"Hypocrite." I mumbled.

That shut him up.

I sighed, slowly sitting up, "you're underweight again, aren't you?"

His silence was my only response.

"Roman, we've been over this before, you can't just-"

"And why can't I!?" He yelled suddenly, "everything is spiraling out of control! I can't save Patton! I couldn't save Missy! I couldn't protect Virgil! The only thing I can do is not eat!"

I was quiet for a moment. Shocked into silence from his outburst. Did he really think that? I hung my head.

"It won't be the same without him..." I whispered, "There's no sugar cookies this year, no gingerbread house. Did you know he baked those by himself? He sings to himself when he cooks. And one time he was too nervous to try a spell out of a spell book, so he asked if I wanted to become a dog. Whenever you come home unconscious, he always takes extra time to make sure you'll be comfortable. He was the first one Virgil opened up to and spoke to. He went back for Deceit in the cave. He wouldn't leave him behind. He cares so much about everyone. He found depression in the imagination, it told him it needed a friend. It tricked him into releasing it and told him to... it told him to hurt himself."

Roman gasped at that.

"It locked him in his room for a week before I came looking for him." I continued, "His arms were awful. He told me he wanted to die..."

Tears started rolling down our faces.

"After he found you passed out in the bathroom, vomiting blood, you promised you wouldn't go underweight again. It terrified him that he would find you like that again. Now it's quiet and things are all going wrong. " I looked up at him, "It's not the same without Patton."

Roman lunged at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and sobbing into my shoulder. Broken sobs. I would be lying if I said I wasn't crying too...

"I-I'm sorry Logan," Roman said, wiping away his tears.

"For what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"For Patton. For not eating. For fighting Dragon-Witches. Heck, even for ruining your shirt!" He cried,"I'm just... I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry. We'll get Patton back. You _will_ start eating. You're the only one of us who can fight. And my shirt?" I smiled lightly, "I'm not sure I can forgive you."

Roman laughed, "okay Calculator Watch, let's go eat and open gifts!"

I nodded, standing and following him out. The smell of eggnog pancakes wafted through the halls. I heard the kids laughing and bells ringing from hands a little too eager to get their presents.

"Hey gays." Virgil said from the kitchen.

"Its pronounced guys." I replied.

"I know what I said." The darker trait smirked.

"You are unbelievable." I laughed.

"Woah! He's laughing!" Virgil gasped.

"Its a Christmas miracle!" Roman mocked.

"Shut up!" I groaned.

Virgil shook his head while Roman laughed, making his way over to help cook. I went over to the commons, sitting on the couch and watching the kids sort out the gifts. After a few minutes, Roman called out that the pancakes were done.

We all sat at the table, Deceit didn't show up as usual, but one other chair was empty. A haunting reminder that this year is different. Patton's not here.

Despite that, we tried to smile. Patton would kill us if he found out we weren't happy on Christmas.

"Penny for your thoughts, nerd?" Roman asked, pulling a small pancakes into his plate.

Virgil stared in amazement. Roman was eating!

I shook my head, "it's nothing."

Roman shrugged and poured about half a jar of Crofters onto his single pancake. I frowned. Rude. But he's eating... so I let it slide.

We quickly finished eating. Roman actually took another pancake after the first and Virgil nearly died of shock. Then the kids practically dragged us over to the pile of gifts, already sorted out to who they're addressed to.

Missy went first, Pranks explained what he got. From Virgil he got a new pair of blue earbuds with a flannel pattern on them. Roman got him a soft, fuzzy blanket. Imaj made him a card with pop-out words so Missy could read it. Pranks got him a necklace with a three sided tube engraved with the words _love, brave,_ and _mine._

"Thank you..." Missy said, tearing up.

Pranks kissed the other boy, "Of course, Missy. I love you."

The younger giggled, "I love you too."

I cleared my throat, "You have one more present."

The two nodded and Missy unwrapped the small box.

"Its, uh, a pair of glasses?" Pranks said.

"Put them on." I told Missy.

The blind boy held a confused look. Slowly Pranks slid the glasses onto Missy's face. Missy blinked. His eyes went wide and tears started trailing down his cheeks.

"Missy? Are you okay?" Pranks asked.

He nodded and quickly looked around. The second he spotted me, he jumped up and threw his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." He sobbed.

"What did you do?" Roman asked.

"The glasses... I-I can see!" Missy yelled.

I chuckled, "I found a spell in Patton's spell book. I was unsure... but I tried it anyway, and it seems to have worked."

"Wait." Virgil interrupted, "Patton has a spell book?"

"Yes." I nodded, "do you remember the two strange dogs?"

Virgil's eyes widened, "they were you?!"

I nodded, chuckling. Roman burst out laughing, earning a sharp glare from his soulmate.

"You and Dad turned into dogs?!" Imaj giggled excitedly.

"It was purely Patton's idea!" I claimed.

"Sure." Roman winked.

I flushed, "let's just get on with the gifts."

They laughed. Imaj's favorite gift was a painting of a single gold flower from Deceit. Roman's favorite was a Tim Burton poster from Virgil. Virgil's favorite was a silver ring inlaid with small black diamonds from Roman. Pranks's favorite was a Polaroid photo of him and Missy that Missy took.

"Is that all?" I asked. My presents were satisfactory, but nothing to get excited about.

"Wait!" Imaj yelled, pulling out seven more gifts, "There are more!"

He handed them out, frowning a little when he set Deceit's by the tree. Everyone started unwrapping them all at once.

I pulled back the paper. Inside was a blue tie with indigo silk paw prints sown in. Embroidered on the back was:

_For my paw-some soulmate! Love you! Patton 💙_

I teared up. Looking around the room, I could see the others in various similar states. I smiled. Oh, Patton...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Patton's POV)

I hope I was able to teleport their presents... I know I can teleport other things, except for myself, but I don't know if it worked from so far away...

I heard a whoosh above me. Looking up, I saw a piece of paper flutter down into my lap. I carefully opened it, so it wouldn't get it wet, and nearly started crying.

Inside it read:

_We loved the presents! We miss you loads and we WILL get you back soon!_

_Merry Christmas Patton! ~Roman and Virgil._

_We miss you Dad! ~The kids_

_I love you too, Patton. ~Logan <3 _

I smiled, hugging the card close.

Maybe it will all be over soon.

Maybe...


	14. Flashback (Patton's POV)

_1 year ago_

"Its Christmas!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed and scrambling to the kitchen.

I darted around gathering ingredients to make eggnog pancakes. 2 cups of flour, 1 tablespoon baking powder, 1 teaspoon salt, ¼ teaspoon ground nutmeg, 2 large eggs, ¼ cup of vegetable oil and, most importantly, 2 cups eggnog! I'm not egg-xaggerating when I say these pancakes are good!

Once the first batch is cooking, I pull out the giant gingerbread house! I made it last night after everyone else was asleep. A candycane and chocolate door was on the front with red and black licorice windows. Icing icicles hung from the roof and windows. A red gummy chimney sat on top with marshmallow smoke coming out. Small candies were stuck all over the roof. And of course the whole thing was covered in edible glitter!

I set it on the table and went to flip the pancakes.

Next I got out the sugar cookies we all decorated. Roman liked decorating the reindeer and making them all fancy! Virgil liked decorating the stars cause they were simple and he said he couldn't mess them up. The kids didn't have a favorite and just went wild with the frosting and sprinkles! Logan liked decorating the snowflakes. He made them look realistic and cool with frost patterns and sugar crystals.

I set them down next to the gingerbread house and turned to put the pancakes on a plate. Setting them on the table, I turned to open the fridge. I grabbed the syrups, fruit, whipped cream and other pancake stuff and set it on the table.

Then, as always, the kids rushed down to sort the presents under the tree. I laughed and went upstairs to wake up the others.

I knocked on Roman's door first, "Merry Christmas kiddo! Breakfast is done!"

"Okay! I'll be down in a sec! Merry Christmas!" I heard as the response.

Next I skipped over to Virgil's room, "Hey kiddo! Breakfast is ready!"

The anxious trait opened his door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Hey pat..."

I giggled, "Merry Christmas kiddo!"

Virgil smiled and gave a tired chuckle, "Merry Christmas."

Lastly, I went to Logan's room.

"Hey Logan?" I said, knocking on the indigo door, "Breakfast is ready."

No response.

"Logan?" I opened the door and smiled.

The smart trait was asleep on his desk, glasses askew and hair sticking up everywhere. A few half-wrapped presents sat on his desk among pieces of tape and wrapping paper. I nearly 'awwed' out loud.

I giggled and shook his shoulder, "Logan, wake up, it's Christmas."

Logan mumbled something incoherent and buried his face further into his arms, effectively knocking off his glasses. I couldn't help but smile. He was just so darn cute!

"What's taking to long, Padre?" Roman asked, poking his head into the room.

"I can't get Logan to wake up." I said.

Roman smirked, "leave it to me."

I stepped aside and Roman went to stand next to the sleeping trait.

"HO HO HO! MERRY BITCHMAS EVERYONE! LET'S ALL GATHER AROUND THE FIRE ROASTING CHESTNUTS AND HANGING UP STOCKINGS ON THE MANTEL PLACE, HIDING IN OUR LITTLE BEDS AND DREAMING OF SUGAR PLUMS AT NIGHT!"

Logan shot up with a yelp, falling backwards in his chair and landing on the ground.

"Roman!" Logan and I scolded at the same time.

The fanciful trait just smiled and walked out, "hurry up you two, pancakes are getting cold."

I shook my head, "are you okay Logan?"

Logan sat up, nodding, "yes, I believe I am fine, Patton."

"Okay." I spotted his glasses, "Oh! Here's your glasses!"

"Thank you," he said putting them on, "Do you know what that whole... thing was?"

"Oh yeah!" I said, "Its Christmas! I tried to wake you, but you didn't get up, so Roman came in and- yeah."

Logan hummed and nodded. Then froze.

"Its Christmas?!"

I nodded and watched as he frantically gathered the presents, mumbling to himself. He dropped one of the gifts in his rush. Logan cursed and tried to pick it up, but it only caused more to tumble out.

"Do you need some help, Logan?" I asked.

He gave a defeated sigh, "yes."

I giggled and grabbed a few of the presents from his arms, "how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Well, I had to finish the gifts and then wrap them, that took roughly six hours, and I started right after dinner, so..." Logan thought out loud, "I fell asleep sometime around one am."

"Logan! I'm surprised at you!" I yelled, "You're usually the one to always stick to your sleep schedule!"

The smart trait grimaced, "yes, and I believe I will pay for it."

I giggled. We walked out and set the gifts down. After we had put them in their proper place under the tree, we sat down with the others at the table.

"Oh finally! We can eat!" Roman exclaimed.

I smiled at him and Virgil, the latter gave a shy smile back. We began to eat and chat. The kids talked about what they thought they got.

After breakfast and cookies, we went to open gifts.

"We should go oldest to youngest this year!" Pranks shouted.

Roman looked confused, "Aren't we all the same age though?"

"Well, except for the kids..." Virgil mumbled.

"Yes, but the four of us," Roman gestured to the adults," aren't we the same age?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Nope! I'm the oldest!"

"I am six months younger." Logan said.

"But- but-" Roman stammered, "Virgil and I- we never- we- what?"

I laughed, "You and Virge are the same age!"

" _WHAT!"_ they screeched in unison.

The kids and I laughed while Logan let out a small chuckle.

"You two are younger than Logan by a year," I explained.

Roman and Virgil glared at each oth we for a moment.

"Can we open gifts now?" Imaj asked.

Pranks smirked, "If Roman and Vee don't kill each other, then maybe."


	15. Month eight (Deceits POV)

This chapter is probably going to be short, but lets see what the author does.

Ha, I bet you thought I was done with the fourth wall breaks. Well I _am._

But in reality, I'm trying to find a way to get Patton back.

I feel _good_ about what happened... I just ment to scare them a little, but I messed up like I always _don't._ Now Patton is in trouble and it's my fault. Logan told me he went back for me. I think he was trying to reassure me, but it made me feel _better._ I may be a liar, but I _don't_ have a heart.

"Decy?" Imaj's voice rang from outside my door. Case in point.

"Get out," I said.

I really liked the kid, as a friend, ya nasties. I've seen the comments. Or rather like a kid of my own.

Imaj opened the door, holding two plates of food, "Decy, why do you always stay in your room?"

I shrugged, "the others _love_ me."

"Oh Decy... they don't hate you." I frowned at the kid. He pouted, "they don't!"

I sighed, "don't explain."

"Patton thinks of you as his 'kiddo', Roman got you Salazar when you were little, Virgil understands you," Imaj said, "and Logan is trying to give you a chance."

I stared at the ground. He was right. But the flashbacks...

Maybe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You really didn't think it would end there, did you? No explanation to the flashbacks? It's showing how important everyone is. Except... except me...

Because who needs lying, right?! No one that's who.

Imaj set the plate next to me, "Decy... please eat, you've been getting better and I don't want you to hurt anymore. And ignore the meanies in the comments telling you to clean out the snake enclosure! You take good care of Salazar!"

I laughed. Yes the author knows this is short, but maybe he'll let me have a flashback chapter.

Maybe...


	16. Flashback (Virgil's POV)

_14 years ago_

"Hey hey, it's alright, please stop crying," I gently shushed the one-year-old Pranks in my arms.

Why did I think it was a good idea to raise a kid by myself!? Oh that's right, the others hate me and would take him away. They would never let me see him again...

Oh no. Oh no no no. I'm never letting them take him. What if they think he's a dark side? I mean, he's Pranks, what if they think his pranks are gonna go wrong or be too mean.

I sat down in a corner by my bed, holding the little kid close and whispered, "I'll never let them take you away."

Pranks was quiet now, giving a little yawn before falling asleep. I stroked the soft baby hairs on his head. I've hidden him for a year, but he's getting bigger now. And louder. I don't know what I'm gonna do when he's able to walk and talk.

I sighed. I can't hide him forever. Getting up carefully, I set Pranks in the crib I summoned. The baby huffed a little, but didn't wake up.

I walked out to the kitchen, intending to get a snack and get back to my room. Unfortunately, Princy was there. Great.

"Ah, Marilyn Morose, what brings you out of your tragic kingdom?" He asked, way too cheerfully.

I glared at him and scrounged around in the fridge. Finding a purple Gatorade and some applesauce, I stood up. I grabbed a bag of crisps, a spoon, and a plastic wine glass, acutely aware that Princy was watching me.

"Hey, Anxiety, why don't you talk?" He asked, "Are you mute?"

I paused and shrugged.

Princy hummed, "I know! What if you wrote down what you wanted to say!"

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. Pranks could wake up any moment and I needed to get back.

"Oh, come on Dr. Gloom, please?" Princy begged.

I rolled my eyes. It'll be easier to just write 'fuck off' and be in my merry way. I set my food on the table and held out my hand.

The prince-like trait squealed and summoned a pen and pad. He practically shoved them into my hands and started asking questions. Too many questions.

"What's your favorite colour? Why do you spend so much time in your room? Why do you wear make-up? What's your room like? Do you like animals? What's your favorite musical? What's your name!?"

I felt my hands starting to shake as he got louder and louder and louder. Eventually, the shaking was so bad I dropped the pen and pad.

"Wha-! Anxiety? Are you alright?" Princy asked.

I shook my head, quickly gathering all my stuff and rushing to my room. Locking the door behind me, I dumped all the food onto my bed. Hopefully Princy wouldn't come after me...

Like that would ever happen.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked over to the sleeping kid. He was snuggled up to his light purple blanket and his little lion stuffy. His mouth was slightly open and little snores were coming out.

Someone pounded on my door. I flinched. Pranks stirred, but, thankfully, didn't wake up.

"Anxiety! If you didn't want to write you could have said so!" Princy's loud voice yelled through my door.

Pranks scrunched up his face and let out a huff. He was waking up. I quickly scooped him up, shushing him gently and hoping he'd fall asleep again.

Princy pounded on my door again, this time trying to turn the doorknob as well, "Ugh, typical. Anxiety, open up!"

I flinched. Pranks let out a small cry.

"No, no, no, shh, it's okay Pranksie, its alright." I whispered, hoping Princy wouldn't hear me.

"Anxiety!? What was that noise?!" Princy shouted.

I gulped, then Patton's voice came through.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?" He asked.

Princy sighed, "Anxiety locked himself in his room after I asked him a bunch of question, which he didn't answer! And I was knocking on his door and I thought I heard a child crying?"

It was quiet for a moment, then Patton spoke again, "I'll get Logan, he can help."

That's when I started panicking. All three of them? Trying to get in my room?! No way.

I took Pranks and quickly hid in the closet. I tried to control my breathing and not freak out the kid. Soon I heard their voices again.

"So, Anxiety has locked himself in his room?" Logic asked.

"Yeah," Patton said, "he won't unlock it or anything and I'm worried..."

"He's done this before." Logic sighed, "What makes this time any different?"

"I heard a child crying." Princy chimed in.

Logic sighed, "Alright."

I froze. What were they doing? I heard the lock click and my breathing stopped. I heard my door hit the wall hard and flinched.

"Anx?! Anxiety?!" Patton yelled, seemingly frantic.

I shrunk back. No no no. I don't want them here. My entire body was shaking. Then Pranks started crying again.

It went quiet outside.

"It appears to be coming from the closet." Logic stated.

A few seconds later, the door opened. I hugged Pranks as close as I could. His crying had gone down to a few sniffles.

"Anx?" Patton said, kneeling next to me, "who's this?"

I looked up at him slowly. Princy and Logic were standing at the door, waiting for me to say something. To talk. I shrunk back into my hoodie.

"Can I hold him?" Patton asked.

I shook my head.

Patton seemed shocked, then a little disappointed, "oh, uh, o-okay..."

I immediately felt bad. He went to stand up, but I grabbed his wrist. He sat back down and I placed Pranks slowly and carefully, and a little anxiously, into his arms. Patton's face immediately brightened.

I fidgeted with my sleeves as he held the kid. Patton laughed as Pranks grabbed the sleeves of his cardigan.

"So, what's his name?" I jumped at Princy's voice.

"And where did you find him?" Logic asked.

"And how long gave you had him?!" Princy said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Patton asked.

I didn't say anything for a while. They were all looking at me expecting me to say something.

Then Logic sighed and summoned a pen and pad, "here, if you insist on not talking, then write the answers... please."

I took the pen and pad and cast Logic a grateful look. I scribbled down what I knew and handed it back to Logic.

"His name is Pranks," He read, "I found him a year ago when I slept outside, he was sitting on the doorstep. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd take him away... please don't take him away..."

"Oh kiddo, we won't take him away," Patton said, "But we will help raise him, it's not fair to him or to to have to raise him by yourself."

I nodded. Maybe it would be okay...

Maybe...


	17. Month nine (Logan's POV)

I sighed heavily. In a few months it would be Soulmate Week again. I honestly don't know how I've- we've made it this long without him. 

"Logan?" Missy sat down next to me, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Missy, I'll be okay." I told him.

He frowned, "Are you okay right now."

I went quiet for a moment, "I... I don't know..."

"I'm guessing it's Patton?" Missy said quietly. 

I nodded, "I'm... I'm not the best with feelings, and I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

"Its okay," Missy hugged me, "Emotions are confusing and difficult and it's normal to be scared."

"Things were so much easier when Patton was here." I admitted. 

"Life is like a bow and you're an arrow. When life pulls you back, it's getting ready to launch you into something great." Missy said. 

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "when did you get so smart?"

He laughed and adjusted his glasses.

"Missy?" Pranks walked into the commons, "Hey, there you are."

"Hey, Pranksie, what's up?" Missy asked.

"Wanna have a movie marathon?" The older boy sat down on an armchair and draped his legs over the side.

Missy nodded excitedly and jumped on Pranks, giggling, "Of course!"

Pranks laughed, "Logan? Do you wanna join us?"

I smiled, not bothering to correct his grammar, "Why not."

"We should invite everyone!" Missy yelled. 

I chuckled lightly, "I'll go retrieve them, you two pick the movies."

"Alright," Pranks kissed Missy's cheek, "Don't forget Deceit!

I nodded, not exactly liking the last bit, but left to find the others. And Deceit. 

First I went to Roman's room. I knew Virgil would be with him, they were practically inseparable after the incident in the cave. Virgil actually started moving things from his room to Roman's. I'm pretty sure he moved his posters over too.

I knocked on the white, red, and gold door. There was a shuffling noise, then the door opened to reveal Roman, still in his pajamas. 

"Hey Logan, what's up?" He asked.

"Technically the ceiling." Roman scoffed, "But in reality, Missy and Pranks are setting up a movie marathon."

Roman brightened up, "We'll be out soon!"

"Wha're we doin'?" Virgil's tired voice called from the bed.

Roman leaned back, "Movie marathon."

"Mkay..." Virgil said.

I nodded, and right before he closed the door, I saw three Tim Burton posters hanging on the wall. I smiled lightly. 

Next I went to the kids' room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Confused, I opened the door. It was empty. I closed it and thought. Where could he be?

Deceit. 

They do seem quite close. I sighed and made my way to the lying trait's room. Before I knocked I caught a bit of their conversation. Not on purpose, of course.

Imaj sneezed.

Deceit chuckled, "Satan damn you."

Imaj laughed. Then Deceit joined in. I smirked lightly and knocked.

Deceit opened the door. We stared at each other for a moment. Imaj jumped up from the bed and ran over to hug me.

"Lo-lo!" The child laughed.

"Salutations," I smiled down at him, "Missy and Pranks are setting up a movie marathon."

Imaj gasped excitedly, "Yay! Is everyone coming?"

I nodded. 

The youngest giggled, "Come on Decy!" 

Imaj grabbed Deceit's gloved hand and tried to pull him out to the commons. 

"Y-yes, I'll go there," Deceit said, retracting his hand.

"Decy..." Imaj looked up at him.

"I'm always invited, why would this time be any similar." The lying trait snapped. 

"Deceit."

"I will ruin your fun, I won't stay in my room." he growled.

"Deceit."

"I'm useful. I don't mess up and I solve problems!" His voice started getting loud.

"Deceit!" I yelled. He fell silent. "They invited everyone. That includes you."

Deceit seemed shocked. He ducked his head, nodding.

"Satisfactory." I left Imaj and Deceit in the doorway, heading back to the commons. 

Just before reaching the commons, I was stopped by Pranks.

"Logan! I need your help!" He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Pranks took a step closer, "Today's Missy's birthday! I need help decorating the cake!"

"Why don't you ask Roman?" Surely the creative trait would be better suited for this, I thought.

"Roman is helping Missy pick out movies." Pranks grimaced, "please help me?"

I sighed, "alright."

Pranks let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you!"

I followed him into the kitchen. Two cakes were sitting on the counter, one frosted. Pranks caught my quizzical look and laughed.

"That one is a prank cake." He pointed to the frosted one, "this one is the real one."

The real cake was red velvet and chocolate. I looked at it for a moment.

"How about we use buttercream frosting, blue of course, and put a misleading complement on it?" I told Pranks. 

The eldest kid nodded, "I have the perfect complement!"

I smiled and summoned everything we needed. After about half an hour and Pranks stealing half the frosting, we finished the cake.

"Its perfect!" Pranks said.

I nodded and summoned fourteen candles. Patton always said they grew up too fast. It seemed like only yesterday when we found him...

"Ready?" Pranks asked, holding the joke cake.

"After you." I said.

Pranks smiled as he walked into the commons. 

"Pranks?" Missy laughed, "What's that for?"

"Its for you! It's your birthday, silly!" Pranks exclaimed, "now cut the cake!"

Missy nodded. I handed him a knife and he pressed it into the cake.

Then the cake exploded. 

Glitter fluttered through the air. Frosting was splattered across Missy's glasses and in his hair. It was a mess. 

"Pranks..." Missy said in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh shit! Logan!" Pranks called. 

I shook my head and carried out the real cake, candles lit. Roman slung his arm around Virgil's shoulders and pulled him close as everyone started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Missy, Happy Birthday to you!"

Pranks gave him a kiss, getting a bit of frosting on his face. Maybe we'll get through this...

Maybe...


	18. Flashback (Logan's POV)

_14 years ago_

"Patton? Where are we going?" I asked the bubbly trait.

He just shrugged. Patton had dragged me out to the imagination without a word. I didn't understand the purpose of this venture. We had a one and a half year old at the Mind Palace, we needed to be there. Who knows what Roman will do with the kid. We really don't need another wanna-be-prince.

Patton stopped suddenly and turned to face me, "Relax Logan."

"I am relaxed." I responded.

"No you're not," Patton shook his head, "You're worried about Pranks, I can tell."

I sighed, "I... I suppose you're right..."

"Don't worry, Logan, Roman is with him." Patton reassured me.

"That's what I'm worried about," I whispered underneath my breath.

Patton giggled, "Anxiety is there too."

I pursed my lips. Nothing against Anxiety, he did raise the child for a year, I just highly doubt Roman would let him near Pranks.

"Logan..." Patton's voice quieted, "He'll be okay. You need a break, you've been working yourself to the bone."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright Patton, okay..."

He smiled softly and took my hands in his, "There you go, now close your eyes."

I closed them and felt Patton pull me forward. I let him guide me deeper into the imagination, listening to the sound of our footsteps and the silence that surrounded us.

We stopped and I nearly ran into the other. Patton just giggled. He let go of my hands.

"Stay here." He said.

I nodded, a small smile rested on my face. I heard his footsteps slowly walk away, but they stopped suddenly with a panicked shriek.

My eyes flew open, "Patton!"

Then I realised where I was. I was standing on a cliff with the most outstanding view of the imagination. Dark green of the forest clashing with the greys of the mountains. The sun was slipping down past the tops of the trees casting golden light over the land.

And right in front of me was a picnic.

But I ignored all of that, because Patton was no where to be seen. I rushed over to the edge of the cliff and peered over the side. Patton was laying, seemingly unconscious, on a shelf of rock about thirty feet down.

"Patton!" I called down.

He didn't move. I started to panic. Gulping, I summoned a rope and tied it to the nearest tree. I tied the other end around my waist. Taking a deep breath, I started climbing down the face of the cliff.

I was five feet away when the rope ran out of slack. My eyes went wide. I glanced back at Patton, still unmoving, and began untying the knot around my waist.

I dropped and landed hard on the rock. Wincing, I got up and made my way over to the figure sprawled on the ground.

"Patton," I whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly, "Patton, wake up."

He whined, opening his eyes slightly, "L-logan?"

"Patton! Don't move, answer verbally, are you okay?" I asked, examining him for any major injuries.

"W-why can't I m-move?" He asked.

"You could have injured you spine..." I said quietly, "Does anything hurt?"

"M-my a-arm..." Patton bit back a sob.

I bit my lip. The upper part of his right arm was bent oddly.

I grimaced, "I think it's broken..."

"I-it h-hurts!" He cried, tears starting to flow down his face.

"Patton, Patton! Calm down," I told him, resting my hand on his chest, "I'm going to have to set it, and it's going to hurt, okay?"

"O-okay," he sniffed.

I nodded and grabbed his arm. In one swift motion, I straightened the bone. Patton threw his head back and _screamed._

I snapped and a light blue cast appeared on his arm. Next I summoned a sling.

"Patton? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." He responded shakily.

I nodded, "Okay, can you move your feet?"

He wiggled his feet around and winced.

"Okay, I think you're good to sit up." I said.

I helped Patton sit upright and looked at him closely. Bruses and small cuts were littered everywhere. He was covered in dust and pebbles from the fall as well. His glasses were thankfully untouched, though. He must have rolled down most of the cliff face.

"Logan?" Patton asked.

"Yes Patton?" I looked down at the injured trait.

Patton smiled lightly, "Can we finish our picnic?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He smiled brightly and I teleported us back to the to of the cliff. It made me a bit dizzy, but I pushed it away.

"L-logan?"

I looked up. Patton was staring wide eyed at a bundle on the picnic blanket. Another child.

I stood and walked over to the child. He was currently asleep. I picked him up. He didn't so much as stir.

"What's his name?" Patton asked.

"Misleading Complements..." I said.

"Can I hold him?" Patton reached out with his good arm.

"Patton, your arm is injured," I told him.

"Oh, please?" He pulled his puppy eyes, "Logan, pretty please?"

I sighed and sat down next to him, "Alright."

Patton's face lit up as I handed him the child.

"Hi, Missy," he cooed, "Welcome to the Mindscape."

"Missy?" I questioned.

"Its easier than saying Misleading Complements all the time." Patton explained.

I nodded, smiling lightly, "yes it is... I like it. It's fitting."

Patton giggled, "I hope Roman and Anxiety are doing well, Pranks can be a handful."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe looking after Pranks will make them get along."

Patton laughed, "Maybe!"


	19. Month ten (Roman's POV)

"What about a garnet rose set into a silver band with two black diamonds set on either side..." I mumbled to myself.

Virgil was asleep on our bed, snoring softly. I was sitting at my desk, trying to design an engagement ring. As I looked around the room for inspiration, my eyes landed on the sleeping form of my boyfriend. This ring needed to be perfect. 

Virgil shifted slightly, "Ro... wha're you talkin' 'bout?"

I smiled at him, "its a surprise."

"For?" He questioned, sitting up.

"For you Virgy," I got up and gave him a peck on the nose, "Now lets go eat lunch."

Virge smiled, then frowned, "can I ask you about that?"

"About what?" I asked, sitting down on our bed.

"You just randomly started eating again, not that I'm complaining!" Virgil added quickly, "Its just... its-"

"Its confusing, right?" I smiled softly. He nodded. I sighed, "Its a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Virge nodded, "I'm sure."

"Alright."

(Roman's POV)

_14 years ago, a few days after Patton and Logan found Roman in the bathroom._

"Please Roman?" Patton begged. 

I shook my head, pushing the plate of cheesy rice away. Patton had already convinced me to eat breakfast and that was enough for me. 

He sighed, "Roman... I love you like my son, you know that, right?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"And you know it hurts to see you like this..." He continued.

I gave him a confused look.

"When we f-found you, I w-was s-so scared," Patton started to cry, "and when you told us you were so underweight, I-I didn't know what I did wrong."

I grabbed his hands that were frantically wiping away tears. He looked up at me and I pulled him into a hug. He hugged back immediately and cried into my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," I croaked, "y-you didn't do anything wrong, it's all my fault."

He pulled away and held my shoulders, "Roman... don't think like that, it's not your fault either."

I nodded.

"Now will you please eat?" Patton asked.

I looked at the plate of food. I didn't know if I could. Maybe I could try...

"Please?" Patton squeezed my hand.

I slowly lifted the fork. Gradually, bite after slow bite, I managed to eat half the cheesy rice. I set the fork down and looked back at Patton, expecting to see an expression of disappointment for not finishing. Instead, his face was split with a wide grin. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered in my ear.

"Can you promise me something?" Patton asked when we pulled away.

I nodded.

"Promise me you'll always stay a healthy weight, okay?"

"I promise."

(Roman's POV)

_Present day_

"Logan reminded me of that promise." I told Virge.

"Wow..." Virgil said, "that's... wow..."

I kissed the top of his head, "I'm getting better though."

"Good." Virge rested his head on my chest, "I don't want to loose you... especially not like that..."

"I know." I responded.

I started playing with his hair. Then Deceit stormed down the hallway.

"The author still doesn't need at least 452 more words!" He yelled down the hall.

Virgil scrunched up his nose in amusement, a glimmer of a smile flashing across his face.

I laughed, "okay, now let's go eat lunch."

"Alright." Virgy chuckled.

I had a feeling that something big was about to happen as we walked into the kitchen. Maybe something life changing...

Maybe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There's not supposed to be 390 more words!" Deceit screamed at the author.


	20. Month eleven (Logan's POV)

"You're proposing to him?"

Roman nodded excitedly, "yes! On the first day of Soulmate Week!"

"And you have a ring?" I asked.

He dug his hand in his pocket and fished out a silver ring inlaid with black diamonds with a large black diamond in the center and two amethysts on either side.

"Wow, Roman that's... gorgeous." I told him.

"I know!" He exclaimed, "But I need your help."

I sighed, "Of course... What do you need?"

"I need you to keep Virgil distracted while I set up." Roman said, grinning. 

"Okay. What it the best way to keep him occupied?" I asked.

Roman smirked, "Have you seen Don't Hug Me I'm Scared?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I have."

Roman chuckled, "okay, there's six episodes that are almost all musical. It takes about half an hour to watch them all... that should be enough time."

I nodded, "so I'll just watch this series with Virgil so you can set up your proposal, got it."

"Thank you so much Logan!" Roman pulled me into a quick hug.

I chuckled and awkwardly patted his back, "You're welcome..."

"So have you ever thought about proposing to Patton?" Roman asked. 

I frowned, "There hasn't exactly been a good time recently."

Roman physically cringed, "right... sorry."

"No, it's fine." I reassured him, "I understand, you're excited."

"But-" Roman started. 

I gave him a small smile, "I'm okay. I promise."

Roman nodded and smiled lightly back. We stood in the late-night silence that surrounded the kitchen. The kids had long since gone to bed, and Virgil fell asleep on the couch soon after, so it was just me and Roman awake.

I thought back to what he had said. Truth be told, I have thought about proposing to Patton. The suit I'd wear. The flowers. The ring...

"It would be a braided band, silver, but with one strand that would be gold, and single, heart shaped diamond." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Roman looked at me, confused, "what?"

"The ring I would propose to him with... nevermind it's ridiculous, right?" I shook my head, "completely ridiculous."

"No no! I think it's wonderful!" Roman grinned.

"Of course you would think it's wonderful, you're the romantic." I told him.

Roman's smile softened, "Patton will think it's wonderful."

"You think so?" I asked. 

Roman nodded, "I know so."

"Thanks Roman," I said, "You're a good friend."

"As are you, Microsoft-"

"Don't." I interrupted. 

There was a moment of pause. Then we laughed. 

"Alright," Roman said, "I'm going to take my little cloud of gloom to bed. I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon."

"Of course." I said, "You're proposing."

Roman shook his head, "no, something bigger."

I quirked my head, "Bigger how?"

Roman shrugged, "don't know."

With a smile and that confusing statement, Roman left to go put his, hopefully, future fiance to bed. 

I sighed and decided to sink down to check on Thomas. When I rose up in my usual spot, I smiled. Thomas was asleep on the couch, re-runs of Steven Universe playing on the tv. I shook my head fondly. Definitely not the best place to sleep, but I didn't want to wake him.

So, I picked up the dishes on the coffee table and put them in the sink. Then turned off the tv. Thomas stirred, but didn't wake up. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the sleeping host. I turned off the rest of the lights and sunk back into the Mindscape. 

I rose up in my room and flopped on my bed. It was late and I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I sighed. If things didn't go the way they had, would Patton and I be engaged by now? Who knows. Maybe we would...

Maybe...


	21. Flashbacks

**T.** ** W.: mentions of... Everything  ** ** that's ** **** ** happened ** ** in this book... **

_11 months ago_

Patton was kidnapped by depression and held captive as the others recovered and tried to find a way to rescue him.

It was said Deceit was not eating and Pranks was self harming again. Pranks's issue was soon resolved and he fell asleep on the couch with his boyfriend, Missy.

Later, Logan went and watched Big Hero Six with Roman and Virgil. He ended up leaving almost in tears to be reminded of Patton because of Honey Lemon.

_10 months ago_

It is revealed that Deceit has an eating disorder, anorexia nervosa. Logan confronts him about this and Imaj finds out. Logan then makes food for Deceit and, with help from Imaj, finally gets Deceit to eat.

9 _months ago_

Logan was woken up by a scream. Virgil was having a panic attack. Logan went to check on Virgil and Roman. When Virgil calmed, Logan mentioned Patton. Virgil went off. Logan then remembered that Deceit has some kind of connection with depression and went to confront him. Roman and Virgil had to step in and Logan left after Deceit revealed he knew something. Logan ended up punching his wall.

8 _months ago_

Roman and Virgil went to get something to eat, but recent events triggered Roman's eating disorder. Luckily, Virgil noticed. After a slight confrontation and a mild panic attack, they went to sit outside. Virgil fell asleep, so Roman went up to depression surrounding the Mind Palace. Depression showed him Patton and Roman accidentally woke Virgil. Virgil rushed over and tried to get to Patton, but couldn't. Then Logan came out.

7 _months ago_

Logan, Roman and Virgil went on a rescue mission. Logan told the kids to stay home, but they didn't listen. Except Imaj. Logan, Roman and Virgil found Patton. Logan kissed Patton, but the mood was ruined by depression catching Missy and causing him to go blind. Logan, Roman, Virgil and the kids were forced to leave Patton behind.

6 _months_ _ago_

Logan was wishing he could be emotionless again when Missy expressed his concern for Pranks. Missy and Logan went to check if Pranks self harmed. He didn't and promised to tell someone if he felt like self harming. Then Virgil stormed into the kitchen to trick Roman into drinking Powerade. Roman fell for it.

5 _months ago_

It's Christmas! The kids and Roman went to wake up Logan, but he said he didn't feel well and Roman asked the kids to leave. Logan called out Roman and Roman blew up. Logan then explained what happened between him and Patton when Patton first self harmed and how worried he was when he found Roman trying to purge. Roman then promisedhe would eat and they went out to join the others. After breakfast, they all opened gifts. Logan got Missy glasses that reversed the effects of blindness. Then, more gifts appeared. They were from Patton. The others were amazed and in tears. They sent Patton a Christmas card.

4 _months ago_

Deceit breaks the fourth wall and Imaj helps him feel better.

3 _months ago_

Logan is feeling bad and Missy talks to him. Pranks comes in and recommends a movie marathon. Logan goes and tells Roman and Virgil, then sets off to find Imaj. Imaj is in Deceit's room. Deceit didn't want to go, but Logan calmed him down and told him he was invited. Pranks then insisted Logan helped him make a cake for Missy's birthday.

2 _months_ _ago_

Roman is thinking of designs for an engagement ring to propose to Virgil with. Virgil wakes up and asked about Roman suddenly eating again. Roman tells him about the promise he made to Patton and how Logan reminded him of that.

_1 month ago_

Logan and Roman talk about proposal plans and engagement rings.

Something big is coming soon.


	22. Month twelve (Logan's POV)

**T.W.:** **Don't** **Hug** **Me** **I'm** **Scared**

It was the official start of Soulmate Week. The tattoo of glasses was once again on my wrist. It was also the day Roman was proposing to Virgil.

"Hey, Logan?" Virgil said, "Can I- can I talk to you?"

"Sure Virgil." I responded.

He motioned me into his and Roman's room. He started pacing on the cream coloured carpet. After a moment I spoke up.

"Virgil are you alright?"

The darker trait stopped suddenly.

"Virg-"

"I'm going to propose to Roman!" He yelled.

I blinked. This should be interesting.

"I'm going to propose to him today and I'm freaking out!"

"Virgil calm down, take a deep breath." I told him.

He nodded and followed my instructions.

"Do you have a ring?" I asked Virgil.

He nodded again and pulled out a silver and gold ring with diamonds and a heart shaped ruby.

I smiled softly, "He'll love it."

"Yeah?" Virgil asked.

I nodded.

"Thanks Logan..."

"Would you like to watch something to ease your nerves?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to watch?" Virgil said, opening his laptop.

"Well, I heard about this thing called Don't Hug Me I'm Scared..." I said.

Virgil's face brightened, "Come here, sit down and shut up till the end."

I chuckled lightly and sat down next to him. Virgil pulled up the videos and we started watching. It was... interesting...

So this first one is about being creative? It is a very... childish scene. It has a very catchy tune. What's with the black goo and the silance? Wait... voices in your brain? Ok... now they're doing craft- wait is that a heart?! Is that a cake filled with organs?! That spelled death!

The first one ended and Virgil paused the video.

"Well?" He asked.

I blinked and shook my head, "it, um- wow."

"Are you up for the next one?"

I smiled, "yes."

Virgil clicked play. This one didn't seem to bad. It's about time, interesting. The red one doesn't seem to happy about this. Oh, the past, it seems like the Victorian times. The apple is... rotting? I guess that is what happeneds. The future looks slightly scary- and now there's fish? The red one still seems unhappy. Is time just a construct of human- AH! Wow. Thats an alarm clock. And now they're growing old... oh... oh that is unpleasant... And the ticking hasn't stopped. Lovely.

The screen went black and the next one started playing.

In this one they're having a picnic... with raw chicken... Oh a butterfly, something nice for- and nevermind. Now the yellow one is upset. Another butterfly, a talking one no less. Is this one going to kill them. Hmm, this seems too nice. Poor Michael. Yes, that is what happens when you're in love.

I felt Virgil tense a bit at the mention of a ring. I patted his shoulder reassuringly and he gave me a small smile.

Where were- what the hell is that. They feed it gravel? Oh dear, this has become a cult. W-was that just a fever dream!? Aw, that's cute. That's creepy!

The next one played.

They're playing a game... are they expecting something to happen? Do they know about the previous videos? Oh the globe- it's a computer? Where did that come from?

"Hey look, it's you." Virgil said.

I scoffed, "shut up and watch."

Now it's asking for personal information. Oh, okay, don't touch-! Wha- what is happening?! What's going on! Is- is that sound screaming?! Now they're digital... okay... so apparently the only things you can do digitally is graphing, style and... dancing. It's getting faster now... what's going on?! Oh no... WHAT WAS THAT! The duck and the yellow one are gone!? O-or flickering?!? The red one is going out the door- wow this suddenly got very meta... His head exploded in glitter?!

The next one.

The red one is missing. Did that picture just change? And now food is talking... this is... a thing, I guess. It's not bad so far. Oh, the phone is ringing and the music stopped- is the bird on an operating table?! And it's back to the talking food. That's a weird way to explain things. And the phone is ringing again. They're back at the table now and the phone turned into a sandwich? The bird is right, there is something very wrong. Those are the unhealthy foods... I held back a laugh at soil foods and yolk. Oh... oh that's pleasant... The fridge is alive to now? The duck knocked over the camera. Is he being eaten alive?! Oh no, he's being canned?! Is that a sentient can eating the duck?! The spaghetti is red and HAS EYES?! Oh dear, what's happening?! Did the yellow one eat the duck?!

As that one ended, I got a text from Roman.

_It's_ _ready!_

"Hey Virgil?" I asked.

"What's up?" He responded.

"Why don't we go grab some snacks before the next one starts?" I said.

"Sure." Virgil got up from the bed and walked out.

The commons were decorated with red and purple roses. Roman was standing in the middle with a single black rose.

"Roman, what's all this?" Virgil said with a smile.

"Its for you!" Roman said, "I have to ask you something."

"Okay, Ro, what's up?" Virgil asked, still smiling.

"I love you to the ends of the earth, and I don't think I could live without you, so, Virgil," Roman got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

"What?!" Virgil said, shocked, "No, no, no!"

"Virge? Is something wrong?" Roman started to panic, "did I-"

"No, Ro, it's fine," Virgil took a deep breath and pulled the ring out of his pocket, "it's just... I was going to propose to you..."

Roman smiled softly, "I would love to marry you Virgy."

The engaged couple put on their respective rings. Roman cupped Virgil's face and gently kissed his fiance.

"Awww! That's so cute!"

That wasn't the kids... was that...

I turned around.

Yes!


	23. Flashback (Deceits POV)

** T.W.: blood, self  ** ** harm **

_1_ _hour ago._

I was going to get Patton back today. Grabbing my hat, I teleported myself to the entrance of the cave.

I took a deep breath, "Its never or now."

I set my hat on my head and marched in.

It was cold and dark. The depression seemed to move to let me pass. I ventured in further, trying to find Patton. My feet hit water and I knew I was close. As I walked in further, I heard sniffling.

"Patton?" I called out.

The crying stopped, "h-hello?"

"Patton!" I said, "Its not Deceit. I'm not here to rescue you."

"Deceit..." Patton said, appearing from around a corner, "You're actually here?"

I nodded, "I'm not going to take you back to Logan and Roman and Virgil and the kids."

"B- but depression won't let me leave," Patton's eyes started to fill with tears, "it'll hurt you."

"Yes, Patton!" I exclaimed, "I can't control it!"

"That's right!" Patton's expression brightened.

"Go off," I said, taking his hand and guiding him towards the exit.

He giggled a bit at my backwards speach and stumbled forward a little. But then depression attacked.

I managed to stop one of its attacks, but the other grazed my side. Only a scratch, I told myself. I heard Patton scream.

I turned to see Patton dodging three tendrils all at once. I focused and snapped two of them off. They disappeared before they hit the water. The third turned sharply towards me. I rolled out of the way.

"Stay here!" I yelled to Patton.

"No!" Patton cried, "I'm not leaving you!"

"This is exactly what got you free the last time!" I shouted back, "Thomas needs me... He doesn't need to, so stay!"

"No! You're important and loved and needed! You're my kiddo, Deceit... I'm not leaving without you!" Patton yelled, "I'm not leaving you alone again."

Tears had come to my eyes, "Pa-"

I was cut off by a sharp pain in my back and stomach. Looking down I saw a tendril covered in blood sticking out of my stomach. I heard Patton scream as I fell to the ground.

"Deceit!" Patton said, suddenly above me, "Hey, were gonna get you outta here, okay kiddo?"

"Patton, stay," I gasped, "I don't seal depression."

He shook his head, "No, once you seal depression I can get us both out of here."

"Its not dangerous..." I tried to convince him.

"Please?" Patton begged.

I nodded quickly, focusing the last of my energy into creating a barrier that only I could break. I hoped it worked.

(Patton's POV)

"Deceit you did it!" I exclaimed.

He didn't respond.

"Deceit?" Nothing.

I panicked. Snapping my fingers, I teleported us to the Mind Palace. I had to find the others. Then I heard voices from the commons.

"Its just... I was going to propose to you..."

"I would love to marry you Virgy."

I peered around the corner and saw Roman and Virgil kissing!

"Awww! That's so cute!" I squealed.

Logan turned around. Oh, Logan... his face immediately brightened.

"Patton!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me like I would dissapear if he let go.

"Oh my god, Pat, how did you get here?" Logan asked, holding my face in one hand while the other rested on my shoulder.

"Deceit rescued me." I told him. Then I remembered, "Oh no, Deceit's hurt bad, Logan! He needs help!"

"Pat, calm down, take me to Deceit." He said, gripping my hand.

I nodded and pulled him to where I left Deceit.

Blood was quickly pooling around the scaled traits body. It was soaked into his clothes around a gaping hole in his abdomen.

"Oh god..." I heard Roman gasp as Logan rushed to stop the bleeding.

I didn't realise how much I was shaking until Virge wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"Patton?" Logan's voice cut through.

I looked up at him. He looked worried.

"W-what's gonna happen?" I asked.

"He's alive," Logan said quietly, "But I don't know if he's going to make it..."

"And?" I said, moving out of Virgil's hug.

Logan took a deep breath, "his spine was almost completely severed. If he makes it, he will be paralyzed from the waist down."

I nodded. Looking down at my arms, I winced.

"Uh, Logan?" I said quietly.

"What's wrong, Pat?" Logan asked.

Slowly, I showed him my wrists. Virgil gasped and I quickly held my arms to my chest. I looked down at the floor, tears silently making their way down my face.

Without saying anything, Logan motioned for the other two to leave. He gently grabbed my wrists and sat me down at the table. He silently began cleaning the cuts, wrapping bandages around them when he finished. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too, Logy." I hugged him back.

I pulled away slightly and connected our lips. Third times the charm...

Yes.


End file.
